Dragon Spirit
by Yumako Shimizu
Summary: "Natsume-kun, look for me will you?" she whispered. The wind blew her words to the young boy as he looked back at her and shouted "I will look for you Mikan! We will all look for you,…MIKAAAN!" as the sounds of heavy footsteps can be heard in the front gates indicating that the Berserkers has entered the fortress.
1. The Dragon Spirit

**Disclamer: Ela does not own gakuen alice, although it's one of her wishes (that will probably not come true…sigh)=(**

**Anyways, this is her first fanfic and she would like to tell you guys that she is fascinated with the dragons and all of those magical creatures. The reason why this is story is about dragons..(bwahahahah). Also, she is hoping that you enjoy it even though she knows that it might be a bit overused theme by now..Please forgive her for lack of practice in the theme, grammar and dialogue department; which consists of the majority of the story (such an amateur).**

**Really, though she is sorry. **

**Hope you enjoy=D**

* * *

**Summary:**

20 years ago, the Dragon Spirit Queen was the most beautiful and graceful woman ever lived in the Island. She was courted by many Tribe leaders in and out of their territory. Kuonji, the chieftain of the savage tribe in the north wanted her even before he saw her, not just because of her beauty but because he wants her power. However, the Queen fell in love with her Tutor, a normal Human and not even a Tribe Chieftain. The others were outrage by her decision, but they soon accepted it with a condition that the Human will not live inside the castle. The Queen was opposed to this Idea, but with her partner's (because they don't them to get married since the council was strict with rules on who the Queen will marry) insistence, she consented.

Six years later, the Queen gave birth to a baby Princess. She was the life brought upon by the love of the Queen and her beloved. By this time, Kuonji has made many attempts to unite with the Queen, because he believed that when a Human Unite with a Dragon Spirit he/she will gain an immeasurable amount of power that he can use to control and conquer the other Tribes. He tricked the council members into giving their permission to unite the Queen with him; but the Queen know that Kuonji has done something to the council members, so she asked her most trusted Knights to save them. On the day that she was suppose to unite with him, the 1st Knight of the Kingdom and a childhood friend of the Queen had jeopardize the plans of Kuonji with the help of the 2nd Knight. Together they saved the council members and banished Kuonji from the land of the Dragon Spirit who declared war with them when the princess was just two years old.

* * *

**Mikan age 12.**

"Papa, can you tell that story again? About the Dragon Spirit?" said the young girl, with bigHazel eyes to her Father. "Please" she pleaded, as her Father continued, looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"You never get tired of that story huh?" he asked. "Ever since you heard that story two months ago, you always asked for it before you sleep."

"That's because it calms me and I always have a good night sleep whenever I hear it. It's like, just by hearing it makes me stronger and not afraid of the dark or the monsters that crawls in the forest." Whispered the girl to her father, who had his brows crumpled in thought of how her daughter can be scared of the 'monster in the forest'.

Shaking his head, he looked at her and said, "Sigh, alright. But first, finish your milk and I 'll tell you the story of the Dragon Spirit and how they unite the tribes of the east."

"Yey! Thank you Papa!" hugging her father and drinking her milk in one big gulf. "I'm done." She declared and settled in her bed to listen to his father tell the story.

Chucking, the father started the story with a small voice, almost whispering to her daughter. This excite her more, she really loved it how her father can set the mood for a story telling just by lowering his voice. Looking at her father with spark in her eyes, she listened attentively as he retells the story – the legend of the great Dragon Spirits.

"It started not long ago where chaos and war ruled the Island. One tribe, determined to destroy the others for the sake of profit. They were separated by different Ideas and beliefs that when an argument issued, always ended up in blood lost; usually by the hands of the most selfish Chieftain. His name is Chieftain Kuonji, he had the idea that his tribe can be the most powerful tribe if he was to unite with a Dragon Spirit. You see, Dragon Spirits are the most fascinating creatures in our world. They have two forms: that of a Human with red eyes, lean and toned body that is capable of destroying a whole town without changing to its other form: a Dragon. There Dragon form is a magnificent sight to behold. They have scales with different colors to match the personality of their human. They have strong hind and fore legs that help them catch their prey, they are the fastest living creatures that can fly exceeding the speed of the fastest Peregrine Falcon on a hunt and most of all, each of them control a different power with in themselves. Only a handful of people have seen them use their special powers."

"Can they breathe fire?" ask the little girl shyly.

He looked at her and answered "Yes my dear, but not all of them. Only the most powerful type of Spirit Dragons can do that…and it is believed that those types of Dragons are the strongest Dragons of all. They are the most emotional and they will do everything in their power to fight off enemies to protect their family. The Dragon Spirits are believed to be the most powerful of all, not because of their strength or their extra ordinary capabilities but because of their capacity to love."

She looked at her father and repeats the word that her father uttered "Love?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes dear, Love." He answered her questioning look with a steady voice and firm gaze. "Love can do wonders in a person, much more to them, having two forms that mostly ruled by instinct and emotions. Because of their love for their family, the dragon spirit can achieved feats that seemed impossible even for their already amazing characteristics. They will do anything on the basis of what will be the good thing for their loved one. Unfortunately, Chieftain Kuonji found out about that strength. He used that knowledge to his advantage and devised a plan to kidnap the Queen of the Dragon Spirits and intended to unite with her."

"He tried many things to capture the Queen. However, not one of his six hundred attempts to capture her has come out as he had planned. After 5 years of wasting his time with that outcome, he became more anxious and more reckless with his actions, not minding what kind of methods he used to imprison the Queen. By this time, the Kingdom has found out about his plans and is taking caution with him with the help of their allied Human tribes. Soon after that, war broke out; the most terrifying war that history has witnessed. "

"Factions and allegiance have been made. Humans and Dragon Spirits vs. the opposing side that also consists of Human and Dragon Spirts. The Witches, Wizards, Elves and the other creatures does not want to be involved with their war. So they stay out of the way and declared their lands prohibited from the two opposing sides. It can be said that Chieftain Kuonji has benefitted the most in that war. He was able to form and gather the most violent and inhuman army. It consisted traitors from the Dragon Spirits: they are those who are not satisfied with the current Queen of their kind, the army also included the northern tribe which was led by Kuonji himself. The southern, eastern and the western tribes allied with the Queen among their most trusted and able Dragon Spirit warriors."

"The war lasted for five years with heavy losses on both sides…."

"Yawn….."

The Father looked at his daughter after hearing her yawn and had close her eyes; smiling he tucked his daughter and kissed her on the forehead before going out of her room. "Good night my Princess. Sweet dreams." As he said those words, Mikan smiled and dream of the Dragon Spirit. After a while her features changed to be replaced by a troubled one. Her eyelids are twitching in every direction; indicating that she was having a bad dream. After what seemed like hours, the little girl mumbled "no…don't leave me here…Please I want to go with you..." while tears cascading down her cheeks.

At the far edge of the cliff overlooking the village of our little Hazel eyes, a shadow of a man can be seen. He was observing the village with such intensity; that if he has the ability to shoot laser beam from his eyes the village will be made of rumbles, smoke and dust by now. He stayed in the shadows for mere minute and disappeared completely almost as if he became one with it.

* * *

**The story**

The war lasted for five long years with heavy losses on both sides. Out of thousands of the Dragon Spirits, only a hundred of them remain; most of them are still very young to be able to protect let alone fight for their survival. Thinking for the survival of their race the adult protected their young's from the onslaught; however, even though they are strong they know that they are not invincible, so the strongest mages of their Human allies created a fortress that will be the home for their offspring's. They hid the young ones there to be trained by their 1st knight by the name of Sir Shiki Masachika and a few of his chosen comrades. He was against about that arrangements, but when the Queen asked him to protect her Daughter: the Princess and the light of their race, he could no longer object. He knew that it will be the last time that he will see his Queen and the rest of them when they part; they will sacrifice their life for the survival of the children – of their race. He, on the other hand will sacrifice his life to teach and raise the children to be good beings.

Once the Queen and her remaining army was sure that the children and future of their race will be safe; they had set out to the Citadel of Chieftain Kuonji and the Berserkers (the name he used for his army) without the Humans. The Queen refused to let them partake in the battle anymore. She felt grateful for them for the fortress that they made, and for her, that was more than enough help. They set out when the moon was full; they flew in their dragon forms towards the citadel in the night sky. They thought that they will be able to turn the table on their side when they set out to finish Chieftain Kuonji and the Berserkers. However, one traitor from their side has tipped the balance again with them on the losing end. Luna Koizumi, the Queens Childhood friend was in love with evil Chieftain. She told the mission of their kind to the enemy. Not knowing anything about the treachery of her friend, the Queen and the rest of their kind flew down in an ambush. The attack started rapidly, magical arrows that penetrated their thick scales, fires that can burn their skin, curses that cause their comrades to fall one by one. The Queen knows that she needs to do something before every one of them is annihilated. Then as suddenly as the attack came, the massacre stop. She saw, right at the veranda of the center tower the man who started it all; but he was not alone, someone was with him that night. Shocked was evident with the face of the Queen, that soon was replaced with disbelief of what she was seeing, yet its there. The evidence that one of her most trusted friends has betrayed her – not just her but their kind. She became angry, bloodlust can be seen in her eyes, but she knew that she can't act harsh or everything will be for nothing. Their young ones will be massacred as well, if they did not finish the traitor and the evil man there.

"What are you doing my Queen? All of you will be dead by sun set if this continues. I will give you one last chance, save your comrades by uniting with me."

"Never! I'd rather die and take as many of you lot than suffer for eternity with what you will do the Humans and Dragons Spirits alike." She declared, and with a look with her 2nd knight; the red eyed woman who was always with her. All of the remaining DS released their kept force. Chieftain Kuonji and Luna didn't expect it. That night, no one has heard any news from the Queen or the red eyed knight or from any of the guards who was with them. Most of the Berserkers also disappeared from the earth, including their Chieftain and the traitors.

What the Queen and the 2nd knight didn't know is that Chieftain Kuonji has divided his army that night. He was confident that they will be able to win the war; however, a little caution can't hurt. So he positioned Persona his second in command, outside of the Citadel in case a surprise attacked ensued. Once the blast of light was seen outside of the Citadel, Persona and his battalion of Berserkers run inside. When they got inside the Citadel, they were shocked to find the place with smoke and rubble, but no bodies of either foes or allies were seen inside the Citadel that night.

Persona looked everywhere for his chieftain, but found nothing. He was angry because he was left alone again. "No. They cannot simply vanish into thin air like that. The Dragons don't have that kind of power with in them. We will search for our chief, but first, they will pay for what they have done. We'll kill them all"

Persona gathered the remaining berserkers and hunt for Shiki and the children of the Dragon Spirits. It took them five years to track them down. When Sir Shiki had become aware that Persona is on their tail, he plans to send the children out of the fortress to hide from the Berserkers and come out when they are ready. He knew that Persona have the power to destroy the fortress that they are in. He and Persona grew up together; he was only older than him by 5 years. He was one of the Humans that got along with the Queen, but Chief Kuonji manipulated him and turned him against them. Persona is a strong Human, and Sir Shiki will rather not face Persona now since the children are not yet ready for that fight.

* * *

Shiki called the children around the central pavilion of the fortress and told them that each of them will be assign with an adult to be their guardian that will protect them and teach them how to fight. They have to mingle with ordinary Humans to live. He then gave them each a pair of charms that symbolizes of their kind. It will also act as a protection whenever they are in danger. He told them that they were created by his Aunt: the strongest witch in the planet, they will be able to tell the location of the owner of the charm once the time is needed for them to unite. He called each one of them starting with the Princess.

"Here Princess, take it", he knelt down so that he can look at her in the eye and gave her a pair of golden arm band, in the shape of Sakura flowers adorned with the finest diamonds you will ever find. "It's a magical charm; it will grow along with you" as he put it in her outstretched arms.

She looked at the charm now attached to her arms and said "Shiki-san. I'm scared."

"Don't be Princess. I will always look after you" he said to reassure her. When she's still didn't look at him added "That's a promise"

She raised her head, looked at him and smiled her most adorable smile of hers then went with the others as Shiki continued giving each of them their own charms.

As soon as Shiki handed the last charm to the last children they heard noises outside the Fortress. The adults immediately took their young and set out in different locations, without saying goodbyes to the others. With tears in their eyes, the children run along with their guardians and chance a last look on their companions for the last time. All of them looked at her and promised to their self that when they got older, they will never leave her side again. As the Princess was ushered to safety, she looked at him, to the young boy who was always with her and always comforting her whenever she feels lonely; the red eyed boy with night sky hair. "Natsume-kun, look for me will you?" she whispered. The wind blew her words to the young boy as he looked back at her and shouted "**I will look for you Mikan! We will all look for you,…MIKAAAN**!" as the sounds of heavy footsteps can be heard in the front gates indicating that the Berserkers has entered the fortress.

They all scattered and left the fortress at the same time; there were 10 children with 10 adults. And out of 50, 30 remain to fight the hundreds of the berserkers. All of them had put their lives to ensure the safety of the ten children.

* * *

Two weeks after the fall of the Fortress, the allied tribes of the Dragon Spirits have learned of the disappearance of the Queen and the massacre of the remaining warriors in the Fortress; they could no longer turn a blind eye with what was happening. They let the Queen have her wish before; for the Humans to stand aside. However, that did no good for them. They know that Persona and the berserkers will avenge Kuonji, not just against to the Dragon Spirits but to the Allied Tribes as well. So the Elected Chieftain of the Allied Tribe: Chieftain Kazumi Yukihira, has decided to seek the help of the Witch Queen; Hii-sama, to help him in their plans to stop the Berserkers in wreaking havoc to their land.

Chieftain Kazumi went to the valleys of the witches and asked for an audience with Hii-sama. "Hii-sama, it's nice to see you again", he said after he was escorted to her room.

"Like wise Chief Kazu. I heard that you have been elected as the main Chieftain of the Vanguardians? Congratulations." She said timidly while raising her right hand to cover her mouth with her fan.

"Thank you Hii-sama" he said with a slight nod of his head. "But that is not why I came here, we need help. I'm sure you know that the Berserkers have done their greatest sin in this war with the Dragon Spirits and that is to destroy the fortress that we have provided for the safety of the children. This non-sense battle can no longer go on,…"

"And what do you plan to do, Kazumi?" cut off by Hii-sama.

He did not show any displeasure for being cut off mid sentence but instead answered with a straight face "We have a plan".

As soon as Chief Kazumi told Hii-sama his plan. A tall blond man with visible marks of a heavy bruised body walked in with them and got their attention by stating "I'll help". Chieftain Kazuma was shocked to him for he knows that he should have been missing. He looked at Hii-sama who only looked at him with humor in her eyes and said "He will be an additional help Kazuma, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I think so too, Hii-sama," he directed his eyes with the man and stretch his hand to him "Welcome! It's finally nice to meet you 1st knight".

The 1st knight smiled at him and shakes his hand "My pleasure".

* * *

Note: Please bear with me, I'm still new with writing a story, so I apologize for all the mispelled words and the lack of theme. However, I will be willing to listen to your critique, just PM me or comments. Anyhow, I might not be able to update soon since I'm currently working, but rest assured that I'm doing my best to finish this story. HEHEHE

Thank you for reading this story. I would really like to hear your comments. Although, NO FLAMING.

Ela=D


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Disclamer: Ela does not own gakuen alice, although it's one of her wishes (that will probably not come true…sigh)=(**

**To PureSakura1999 – thank you for pointing out Ela's mistake regarding the name of Uncle Kazu. Hehehe ( I had change it already).**

**Anyways, on with the story…**

**Enjoy=D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

It's been three hours since they left the safety of the Fortress. Mikan and her guardian Sir Shiki is currently running for their lives. Shiki knows that there are at least thirtyfive soldiers pursuing them, and he cannot let them catch the Princess or the sacrifice of the Queen and the others will be for nothing.

He urge Mikan to run faster "Hayaku Mikan-sama, we have to run faster. We're almost there."

"Where...exactly…are….we….going….Shiki-san? She answered between mouthfuls of air.

Shiki looked at her with concern, but before he can answer her back, he felt an ominous aura approaching their current location. He looked back in time to catch a glimpse of the person walking casually towards them. Shiki grabs Mikan and half carried half drag her away from the dangerous person he knows to be Person himself. He put his hand to her mouth to stop her from uttering any sounds that might alert the person of their hiding place. While trying to silently get away from Persona, Mikan tripped and fell, Shiki silently cursed and tried to help her up.

"Ouch! I think I may have sprained my ankle Shiki-san" she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked around him and he spotted a rabbit hole beneath a fig tree that was covered mostly with shrubs and grass. He carried her to opening and placed her neatly inside the rabbit hole safely hidden behind the shrubs and the grass.

"Stay here Princess. I will be back. I just need to finish something. Don't go out, ok?"

She looks at him but did not argue. She knows that Shiki will risk his life to save her. "Uhmm" she nodded. "Please take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll be back" he said before standing up and silently run in the direction where they come from.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

_Where are you Shiki-san? It's been more than two hours since you went out. I even healed my ankle with the healing stone that mother gave me for my seventh birthday, so that I will not be a burden to you when you get back. But you're still not here. What am I going to do now? Shiki-san…please…._

DUM DUM DUM DUM

_Gasp! What was that? I think there is someone outside. I better look….but Shiki-san told me not to go out. Demo if I stay in this hole, I'm technically not going out right? I'm just going to listen._

"Hey! Have you found her yet?"

_What the?! Aren't those Berserkers? What are they doing here? It looks like they are looking for someone. Wait?...HER?...Could it be their looking for me? Oh! Sir Shiki, where are you?_

"No! She's not here."

"Persona will skin us alive if we don't find her."

"Good thing the 1st knight was out of the way. If Persona was not with us, we might be dead by now"

_Shit! What could they have done to Sir Shiki? I won't forgive them. But first I have to know if Shiki-san is alright. What to do, what to do…Urghh._

"That's why he assigned us to look for that Princess, because he knows that it will now be easy to look for her."

"Yeah! But, we've been looking for her for two hours and we still haven't found her yet. Shit! We better head back and report that she is not in this area. Then ask for some reinforcements. This is place is huge, she could be anywhere."

"Sigh! Good thinking. Let's go"

_This is my chance! Wait for me Shiki-san, I'll save you._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan followed them silently. She was confident that the Berserkers will not find her; after all she was trained by the greatest Knights of their Kingdom ever since she was born. Even Natsume acknowledges the fact that she is strong and capable of holding herself against enemies.

When she saw the soldiers entered their base that looked like a campsite, only it was barricaded by steel gates, the tents around looks like it was made of Dragon Skin, and worst of all the center bonfire burn with black flames. She shuddered at the sight. She knows that there will have to kill hundreds of her kind to be able to make those tents, she almost vomit with that thought. However, the black flames in that bonfire troubled her more, there is only one way to light a black flame and that is if someone has gain the title of a 'Black mage', since black mages are the only one capable of conjuring such flames. They are capable of inflicting pain, that can break the most tongue tied Warrior to submission. They can even flip someone's feelings and make them think that he/she really belongs to their side. This is not good for her, seeing that they have held hostage Sir Shiki.

"Oh! God, please be alright Shiki-san" she uttered atop the tree that she's currently in. She waited patiently to see what was happening inside the base. It looks like there was some kind of gathering. Soldiers are gathered near the bonfire, at the front of the largest tent. There was a long pole situated in front of it then she saw that there was a human who was tied to the pole, kneeling in the midst of the standing Berserkers. He was covered in blood and visible marks of suffering from torture can be seen all over his body. Worst of all, his hands up to his shoulders was turning dark, like a curse creeping along the length of his arms, eating him up slowly. Mikan saw him and she realized who that was. Her eyes grew big at what she saw; she cannot believe that Sir Shiki has been put into such a state by the Berserkers.

She almost cried looking at the sight of him, but she knows that it will do no good if she cried there. Worst case scenario, the Berserkers will find her and tied her along with Sir Shiki. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and silently prayed to Kami for guidance.

"I must endure. I promised Mama that no matter what happens, I have to stay strong. Kami-sama…Mother…please help me" as she remembers the last conversation she had with her mother 5 years ago.

_Mikan my love, promise me that you will do your best to be a good student to Sir Shiki. Follow his orders and be a good girl. Ok?_

_Don't do reckless things, don't go out of the Fortress alone, and don't fight with Natsume-kun or to anyone else._

_Don't be sad when I'm gone, eat lots of healthy food, make friends with the children, play to your hearts content whenever you can, but don't forget to do your lessons._

_Always smile that genuine smile of yours. Be the light to everyone. You will have to be the back bone that will support everyone. Who will endure no matter what happens. Mikan, Promise me._

…_._

_I….I promise mama._

Back then she was still young and naïve. She cried when she heard what happened at the citadel. All of them cried, because their parents had risked their lives to protect them. After that incident, the children rarely disobey any orders from Sir Shiki. It finally dawned on them how serious the situation was, and as the last surviving generation of their race; it is up to them to stop the war.

It's been five years since then, she might still be considered a child at twelve years old, but she was not that kid anymore. She was forced to grow up early for the sake of their race. She stood up from the branch that she was perched and eyed the base of the Berserkers. "Shiki-san, please hold on. I'm coming"

* * *

On the other side of the Island, two figures can be seen running for their lives, like Mikan and Sir Shiki, it seems that they had their share of pursuers. One of them is a 20 year old lad with dark long hair, which flutters behind him while he runs. The other one had also equally dark hair, not as long as the older one but equally beautiful, maybe even more beautiful. They stop near a tall tree to catch their breath.

"Remind me again why I was paired with you Tono-hentai?" huffed the younger one with ruby eyes.

"Look Natsume, it's not my fault that they nearly catch us. If I didn't drag you out of the Fortress, we might be minced meat by now. A little appreciation can't hurt now, would it?"

Natsume didn't even bother looking at him when he responded, "Whatever. Where are we going anyway? We've been running for a few hours now."

"Sigh…Tired now, are we? We should probably work with your endurance once this is over." When he saw that Natsume glared at him at the mention of his endurance, Tono only smirked and added "You know you're not allowed to ask questions regarding our destination right? Let's just say that where we're going will make me a happy man." He sighed with anticipation.

Natsume looked at him with disgust, knowing Tono he is probably thinking about _THAT. _He shook his head and muttered an audible "Tch." He climb up the tree to observe their surrounding, when he say about more than ten figures going to their current location.

"What do you see up there kid?"

"Nothing really, there are trees all the way to the eastern side, then there are about ten to fifteen men running here to our location. They might spot you there if you don't climb up here" he said as if the situation there in, is of no importance to him.

"What the!? You should've said that first. Damn you brat!" as he clambered up the tree with haste.

"Shut up, do you want them to find us here?" Natsume whispered to him.

Tono whispered back "This is your fault."

"Can you see them? I thought I saw them stop near this place."

"You Idiot! Don't waste our time; Persona-sama wants all of us at the base by midnight."

"But….I really saw them here. Maybe they climb the trees?"

At this, our two DS climb up further like a cat so as to hide from the berserkers.

"Don't kid your self! Just look for them here. Six of you accompany him, the rest of you come with me. Persona-sama wants us to attend with the execution of the 1st knight by midnight. Move out."

"Yes captain"

As the soldiers slowly move out to the direction of their base camp, Natsume and Tono decided that it is time to move out as well. "Did you hear that? Shiki-san will be executed by midnight?" asked Tono. "That is simply not possible. What do you think?"

"I think that the soldiers are too keen to follow the orders of Persona to be at their base to have noticed us here. Maybe they are telling the truth. Impossible or not, there's only one way to find out."

"I guess so. Then, what are we waiting for? Let 's go"

They jump from tree to tree avoiding being seen by the soldiers who were looking for them, following the other soldiers to their camp. They hope that what they heard was wrong, because if that were true; then Sir Shiki and Mikan are in danger right now.

* * *

"Shiki-san, please hold on. I'm coming"

Mikan jumped high from the tree that she was hanging from. She dash towards the left side of the base where the food was being held, entered an empty tent and peered outside. "Good, I will wait here until everyone is asleep."

One by one, the crowd that was surrounding Sir Shiki dispersed. Some of them went inside the largest tent; some went out to gather firewood to supply them for the night while some simply walked out in pairs to patrol the area. Finally, she saw a girl, slightly older than her with shoulder length hair. It was grayish blue in color that was mesmerizing to look at, especially when the wind caught it. She was simply beautiful; Mikan was curious why a beautiful girl like her was with the berserkers. But, she had to put the thought of the girl aside; her first priority is to save Sir Shiki. After twenty long minutes, Mikan moved out from her hiding place and tiptoed her way to him.

"Shiki-san…shiki-san…" Mikan quietly woke up Sir Shiki who seemed to have lost his consciousness. That was probably why the Berserkers left him alone.

He slowly opened his eyes and exclaimed "What are you..…uhmmmp!"

"SHHHH.. Shiki-san, please be quiet." She looked around them to make sure that no one has heard Sir Shiki. "Now, stay still so that I can untie you."

"No"

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I can't let you risk your life to save me, now go before they find out that you're here. Please Mikan-sama."

"NO WAY IN HELL Shiki-san. You know me, and I've decided. I will untie your hands; get you out of here, even if I have to drag you as long as I can get us away from this sick place. Now, are you gonna let me untie you quietly or do I have to put gag on you?" she inquired a little pissed off.

He sigh, he does know her. He practically raised her with the help of some of the older and wiser DS. But, all in all, he was the one in charge of her well upbringing. He silently shakes his head and looked at her sadly with a tinge of pride in them. "You are so like her. Fine, but…if something happens, you will leave me here alone. Understand?"

She rolled her eyes before she answered "Sure, _whatever_", then proceeded to cut the ropes untying his hands and helped him to his feet. They walked – scratch that - Mikan half carried Sir Shiki to the gates of the Berserkers, since his legs seemed to have becoming darker as well, she did not notice, but the dark color creeping in his arms earlier has reached his torso which was slightly bleeding since his clothes has been ripped by some kind of animal claws. She gasp, the creeping thing did not start at his arms, but rather it started at his chest. Who ever made that mark in his chest was also the one who made the dark creeping thing eating his body and turning it lifeless. Sir Shiki noticed that Mikan was looking at his chest. He looked at it and cringed. "Sorry Mikan-sama…..Persona was…vicious with his...fighting style… I was not….able to….dodge his attack…with the mark of death..." he informed her weakly.

"Mark of Death? So that's what it's called..Its making your body weak. We have to get that out of your body and fast. Let's get out of here."

They were almost at the gate, when they heard the drumming of the gongs. The enemy has found out that their prisoner has escaped and probably still in the area.

Sir Shiki cursed silently and let go of Mikan who was supporting most of his weight and willed his legs to stand on its own. "Go!...Mikan-sama….huff….I will hold…..huff….them off…"

"Shiki-san, don't be reckless. You taught me to use my mind and not my feelings when it comes to these things. So _No_, I refuse to leave you behind. You can't even stand alone in your current state, let alone fight." She grabs a hold of him and helped him sat at the edge of the wall. "There, stay there. Rest for a while and watch your student put into action the things that she learned" She added with a smirk.

Sir Shiki doesn't like the Idea of the Princess facing off the Berserkers alone, but he cannot do anything to help her now. His body won't listen to him. He was too weak to even stand alone.

"_Don't let them catch you. They're using cursed weapons so you have to be fast and avoid making contact with your body. Use the elements to counter. Lastly…be careful."_

Mikan was startled to hear him say all those words to her without moving his lips. Looks like Sir Shiki has kept some of his powers from them over the years. She slowly looked at him and smiles her radiant smile. "You don't have to worry. I'm one of your best students, remember?"

Mikan walked away from Sir Shiki, he looked at her with pride and watched one of the most entertaining battles he ever witnessed. For starters, Mikan looked ready, she was confident, and for the first time she was not tripping or making all of those crazy behavior she does before sparring. Sir Shiki was afraid that she might end up hurting herself, but it looks like he might be mistaken: especially when he saw the look on the faces of the Berserkers. They're underestimating her. They might have fought and killed many DS before, but they haven't fought someone walking towards them with an air of confidence even though she is clearly still a child. They are not ready to face someone like her. They thought that they can easily beat her up, but what they didn't know is that she is one of the strongest DS of her generation.

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

_She looks confident. That's because she is confident. Now, what will the Berserkers do? Hmmm…it looks like this might be their first time facing someone like her. 60 against 1, I don't like the odds but she can beat them all, I just hope that she doesn't trip accidentally._

_Interesting…It looks like Persona is curious about her abilities and will only stand at the sidelines. Much better, though I better watch him carefully or he might strike when the Princess is not looking._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan took a large gulf of air before shouting to the Berserkers who were waiting for her to attack "_**I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU HURT ANY OF MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN**_!" Then she rushed to their ranks. One by one, they took out their weapons, as Sir Shiki stated; their weapons had been cursed. So, she avoided every swipe of the enemy. She had stolen the element and weather control when she was younger. Those are her favorites when sparring during their training session at the Fortress.

She jump in midair and used the element of air to hold her suspended. She used her hands to open a big fissure with the use of the earth that engulf half of the Berserkers alive. She dodges the on-coming attack of a big man with a mallet; she used the wind to push him away, and then raises her hands to call on lightning. The man was crisp even before he reaches the nearest tent. All around was chaos, the Berserkers had realized to late what she was capable off. It only took her 45 minutes to take down all of the remaining soldiers. She runs immediately to Sir Shiki to look at his condition.

Persona only looked at her with wary and suspicion. He was still uncertain about the girl, but he knows that she is the Princess. He walked towards her who has her back on him; she was busy attending to Sir Shiki who has lost consciousness during the fight due to fatigue. He was going to grab her, when fire suddenly broke out. Everywhere he looked; there is fire – crimson blazing fire. He was startled. Only the 2nd knight can make that kind of fire.

"Get away from her, you _monster_!" shouted a boy just outside the gate.

* * *

**Back to the Valley of the Witches.**

"And that was how we found Shiki-san and Mikan-chan at the base of the Berserkers. Almost all of them were wiped out by her. She is really strong." He continued to praise the Princess, while nodding his head for effect. "Then Persona run towards us when he saw us emerge from the burning gates, so we grab Mikan-chan and drag Shik-san out of there. I changed into a Dragon, and I carried the two in my back. Mikan-chan insisted that she has to make sure that Shiki-san is ok. So Natsume and I flew all the way here"

They were sitting at the great hall with Hii-sama and Chief Kazu while Sir Shiki, Mikan and Tono recount their story after the siege at the Fortress (Natsume went out in the middle of the story). Chief Kazu learned that Hii-sama had known about the siege and contacted Sir Shiki days before the planned siege; the reason why he was able to form a plan regarding the safety of the children. They spent the whole afternoon filling in the Chief of what had happened to them during the 2 weeks that they had stayed in the castle. Sir Shiki had recovered from the ordeal all thanks to the Princess. She was able to 'steal' the curse that Persona has put into his body. Gradually he has regained his strength to be able to walk with out any help from the others. It was also later revealed to Mikan and Natsume - 5 days since they had arrived at the witches; that the guardians are to bring the children in the Valley first before mingling with the Humans.

In the course of the two weeks, the children with their guardians came, one after the other. Nine children and nine guardians have returned. However, a pair is still missing and they are yet to hear their whereabouts - Aoi, Natume's sister and Hijiri Goshima her Guardian. Hii-sama has tried locating them but something was blocking her from tracing their location. They are now sure that something might have happened to them. What it could be is still a mystery. The children; especially a certain raven haired boy are getting anxious each passing day. So, far everything seemed peaceful, but only on the surface since there is that concern about the missing pair and the looming confrontation with the Berserkers.

* * *

**At the castle of the Berserkers in the North.**

The girl that Mikan saw back in the base of the berserkers entered a dark room, "He has arrived. He brought her; the daughter of the Fire Dragon."

Persona smirked at what he has heard. Now, it's only a matter of time before _he_ came to him; the boy with the crimson fire. He will bargain a deal that _he_ won't be able to refuse.

He silently laughs and looked darkly towards the directions of the south; where the castles of witches stand. "Soon my little Fire Dragon. You will come and I will change your will."

* * *

Please share your thoughts. Also, just want to say that I had fun, writing this one. I just hope that you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Hehehehe..I would also like to take this opportunity to thank those who are favorite/following this story. I would like to request to please leave a review before following/putting on your favorite list it, I just want to know if you liked it or not (and what are the things that you do like and don't like). Since I didn't even expect it to be followed, I was shocked to see that you're interested to know more about the story; but it would make my day if I will hear from you guys, I hope that it's soon rather than later though..

So don't hesitate to push the button below, ok?

Till next time.

Ela=D


	3. Chapter 3: Persona

**Disclaimer: Nope! Ela does not own GA.**

**Dedicate to MagicRose37. This is a chapter inspired by your question. Hope it answers them (I'm really really really sorry for accidentally reporting your comment. Please forgive me.) **

**Sigh…guys, please help, if you happen to know how to un-report a comment, kindly enlighten me..I will really appreciate it. **

**This is a long chapter to make up for the late update. **

**Enjoy=)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Persona**

Today he is known as Persona, the 2nd in command of Chieftain Kuonji. He took over the position as the leader of the Berserkers since Kuonji disappeared. He had made it his life mission to wipe the whole race of Dragon Spirits in the face of the earth. He had made terrible deeds in the past, so terrible that it earned him the title of a black mage. This is his story, the man who started as a boy named Rei Sergio with a mage blood running in his veins.

Mages are rare in human, usually they were a by product between Humans and Dragon Spirits / Humans and Wizards or Humans and Witches; they are un-pure if will say. However, Rei was neither of this three. His parents were pure blooded wizards and witches. They fell in love when they were young and form a family. In spite of this, the race that each of them belongs to did not approved of their love. They struggled and lived with the humans under one condition: that they cannot use their magic (since the crafts that each race was passed down from one generation to another, they cannot risk it falling to ordinary humans; so the Queen and the King of their race had put a binding spell on them, forbidding them on using their powers. If ever they do so, willingly or accidentally, they will lose their lives.

The binding curse did not hinder them from being happy. Until it was time for the baby to be born, the wife had acquired a sickness that will put her and the Childs' life in danger. The wife wanted her unborn child to live and he told her husband that she will deliver the child with magic at the risk of her life. The husband objected, but the wife won the argument and delivers the baby with her powers, with the cost of her own life, Rei was born. His mother who has lost so much blood from the delivery died. His father was devastated because he has loved her so much. He had lost his will to live and every time he sees Rei he will think of her. As a result, his father blamed Rei for the death of his wife; he never cared nor loved him in spite of the sacrifice made by her so that he will live. He did not want to have a child if his beloved wife is not there to help him raise the child. He only saw Rei as the life that took his wife away.

This hatred towards Rei, would often lead the father to beat him for no apparent reason until he was all sore and hurting everywhere. Sometimes he will pass out for two days because of the beating. There are times that he will cough up blood because of it; more often he just felt nothing like his body was immune to it. He was just five when the beating got so bad that his mind went blank for a while, and when he woke up his father was hanging by the wall opposite him. He was no longer breathing; his body was black with soot as if something ate his color up and turned him to a black corpse. His eyes were open with disbelief and his mount was hanging with blood pouring from it.

The neighbors found Rei 2 days after that incident, still standing while looking at his dead father. They were shocked and got afraid of him; how could a young boy do those things do his father they asked and in such a horrible manner as well, aside from that they also found that he was magical: a Mage and that knowledge only made them feared him even more. In their tribe there is only one family who can train mages and that is the Chieftains family. The tribe leader had assigned his two sons to train him; the elder one who was the heir of the Chieftain - is calm and collected, while the younger one was - despite his attitude as being a trouble magnet - was adored by many (among women).

They met him one week after the death of the boy's father. What they found was a boy who was still barely recovering from his wounds, his eyes was devoid of any emotions known to humans, he can't walk but they cannot touch him as well; for if any part of their exposed skin got too close to him, it will immediately turn black, like the color of his father when he died. The brothers' thought that the boy's power was protecting him from harm, and since he doesn't know them yet, his power was in full force. Sighing, the younger brother thought of a way to lighten up the mood.

"Where are you going?" asked the older brother.

"I've got an idea. Wait here" he replied with a smile.

The exchange did not escape the boy's ear but he did not let them see his curiosity. After a few hours the younger brother came back with three trolleys full of fruits, breads, drinks and all sorts of food: There were apples, oranges, tangerines, grapes, kiwis, bananas, pineapples, pies, cakes, pasta's, tarts, bacons, eggs, fried chickens, soups, fruit juices and many other that the author does not know how to describe. Imagine all the food that you want to eat and drink, they were all there and much more appetizing than the real one. Imagine what a boy would feel if he happened to see that mountain of food the younger brother thought, and don't forget that the boy in question looked like he hasn't eaten a proper meal in a very long time – maybe even since the day he was born.

With a smile on his face, the younger brother called Rei's name and did not stop until he got his attention. The surprise was evident in the boy's eyes, but he recovered quickly and turned his attention opposite from the weird guy who was smiling like an idiot to his reaction.

The older brother catching up as soon as he saw his brother with the trolleys of food watched them fondly. His younger brother quickly grabs the nearest fruit, a tangerine and peeled it off then waves it directly in front of Rei's line of sight. When Rei saw this, his eyes got bigger and his stomach rumbles by the smell of the citrus fruit. The younger brother heard it and triumphantly offered him the food. It seems that the child had barely anything to eat since his father did not even bother feeding him. And when he was recovering from the incident, his care takers cannot get close enough for him to eat the food since they will turn black the instant it reached a certain point. So, the child was really hungry by the time the brothers visited him, he just didn't notice it until he smelled the fruit dangling – nope, deliberately tempting him.

He gulf the saliva he that was unconsciously forming in his mount and made a grab of the fruit, too late for his mind to process what his hands were doing. He brushed the hand of the younger brother but it did not turn to black as he put the fruit hungrily inside his own mount; savoring the taste and the juice coming from it , eyes glazing with pleasure after he had finished it.

"Hah! I knew it! Did you see Aniki? My hands did not turn black when he brushed it."

The older smiled at him and looked at Rei, "If you want more, we can give you the rest of the food. You look like you haven't eaten in a very long time."

Rei just nodded shyly and blushed when his stomach growled again that made the younger brother laugh out load. The older scolded the younger one and smacked him in the head; the boy cringed at this remembering how his father beat him. However the younger brother didn't seemed like he mind, he just scratch his head and smiled at Rei and apologize for laughing at him and then he went over to one of the trolley and pushed it nearer the bed so that he can pick whichever food he liked.

You can say that after that incident, Rei got closed to the two brothers. He will always be seen with the two of them: the older brother taught him how to control his emotions and his power along with it. The younger one taught him how to have fun while learning from the older brother. It was the happiest days of his life.

* * *

**Four years later:**

Rei has learned enough control over his powers and had become a good boy. He is nine when the younger brother was called into the palace of the DS to teach the nobles. The older brother cannot teach since he is handling the duties of their ailing father.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Rei are you in there? Comeon or we will be late."

"Coming Nii-san."

Rei come out of the door, his hair has gotten longer, his build was strong, he was wearing his usual limiter charms that the brothers gave to him to control his powers: a silver ring that he always put in middle finger on his right hand, an ear cuff that was attached to a chain piercing in his right earlobe and a few necklaces in different designs.

His Nii-san has asked him to come with him to the DS Kingdom. He thinks it was probably because his Nii-san will be bored to death if he just doesn't have anyone to talk to there since the nobles who were bound to be stiff and awkward. As a Mage, his Nii-san is a good teacher, not just to mages but to other magical beings too. They were good trainers and can utilize the abilities that were given to them when they were born. Since their Aniki cannot teach the nobles, he assigned his younger brother to go to the DS Kingdom instead of him. And that prompt the other to ask Rei to go with him so that he will not be bored which leads us to that situation.

"Hurry! Aniki will scold me if were late."

"Nii-san, its not my fault that you only fetched me now, I was waiting for you for two hours now you know."

"Aww, I know ok? I overslept that's why I'm late. Let's just go, the carriage will bring us to the southern harbor, and then we have to ride the boat for eight hours to get to the Kingdom and then ride the horses for another three hours to take us to the gates of the palace. And they are expecting me today at dinner. We won't make it if we don't go now." insisted his Nii-san.

"OK! OK! Stop pushing me!" he laughed while they run towards the carriage that will bring them to the port.

"Wow!" uttered Rei in amazement when he first saw the Island from the boat.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Rei. It's amazing!"

"Gentlemen!" said the captain, "Welcome to the Dragon Spirit Kingdom. What you are seeing is just the outer casting of the Island. Wait till you see the inside" he smirked, when the two was already shaking with excitement by the sight of the Island become even more excited by what he said. They are enjoying the view and they cannot wait to see what to find when they enter the Kingdom.

They arrived at the Kingdom of the DS. It was situated in a big island surrounding by the lands belonging to the 3 nations (the wizards in the West, the witches in the South, by the scattered tribes in the East and by the wasteland to the North which no one dare venture on because its air was poisonous to ordinary humans and might be deadly to magical ones.). The DS are at the center – the heart – of their planet. They are peaceful like some tribes of the east, magical like the wizards of the west, take good care of the nature like the witches of the south but can also be dangerous and deadly when angered, especially if you hurt their family. Their Island was the most flourishing among the lands; you will find the rarest herbal medicine to the rarest animals living in their forest. Their land is build from the strongest rock found on the planet that can withstand any form of attack known to Humans. There are all sorts of flowers that bloom all year round, trees that stood strong and tall; there are streams running with crystal clear water from the top of the mountain to the bottom of the ocean. The captain said that they were magical streams made by the first DS. There are all sorts of ripe fruits hanging from the trees (Trees that shouldn't be producing those kinds of fruits). And all sorts of birds, which sang the loveliest tune they have heard. It was simply magical.

At the castle, they met the King, Princess Yuka, the 1st and 2nd Knights and the council members as well as the other nobles. The King did not scold them for being late but asked them to be comfortable for they will stay there for quite some time. The following morning, they met the children who will be his students, among there were Princess Yuka, the heir to the throne, Master Shiki Masachika, son of the Duke, Lady Kaoru Igarashi, daughter of the 1st Knight, Master Kasai Hyuuga, born from the Fire Dragon Clan, Master Misaki Edamame, son the Viscount, Master Nodacchi Taimutorabera, born from the rare time traveler Dragon family and lastly, Lady Luna Koizumi, the daughter of the head of the council leaders. The nobles that his Nii-san will teach were also being taught by one of the best DS teacher in town. He also comes from the rare Raitoningu family, Master Jinno 'Jin-jin' Raitoningu, a lightning Dragon Spirit.

There were other students there as well; however he did not bother knowing their name since they don't seemed interesting. There was a blond girl who was sleeping peacefully with a silver leopard (Very ordinary, since he first saw her with a tiger before). There was also a boy with eyes so small it come out as a slit, he was sitting with another guy who was smiling like an idiot. There were also some other boys and girls there, and a few toddlers. The young boys that caught his attention were two year olds by the look of it – the first one has black hair and he was wearing glasses at such a young age while the other one was golden haired who seem to be gaining the upper hand against the black hair kid - they were arguing with another, hitting and kicking each other. They were really getting into it, and no one was bothering to stop them, well at least until they had hit Jin –jin in the face with a toy. They gulped and run back to the castle in haste.

Rei stippled a laugh, while the others did not bothered hiding their amusement with the two boys. The day is just starting and it was that interesting already? This is bound to be one hell of a year, Rei thought. That was the start of how Rei got to know more about the Dragon Spirits.

* * *

_Author's note: From here on, the story will be written in Rei's perspective._

_Thank you_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

We've been here for two weeks, and so far, I haven't made any friends with them. Not that I cared, I actually like that better, I can observe them without any interruption from anyone. The downside was I cannot ask anyone about my questions. Sigh. Maybe there is still hope; Master Kasai Hyuuga did approach me last Monday since Nii-saw was late, yet again. I was sitting at the far corner of the classroom (but in reality it was a gazebo that was no bigger than a small hall for gatherings. The younger students was not here, they were being handled by Jin-jin) he said hi to me shyly and took my hands seeing that I'm younger than all of them as he introduced me to his 'classmates'.

The Princess greeted me with a bright smile on her face, Master Shiki only looked at me with a bored expression, Masters Misaki and Nodacchi was not present because they had to attend to their usual business, meaning: Master Misaki was off in his green house tending to his plants while Master Nodacchi has probably triggered his power and is currently in the past or in the future (we will only know once he returned). The _not so Lady like_ Kaoru gave me one of her weird stare, like she's figuring me for an enemy or a friend and hasn't decided yet which I am of the two. I gulf, she really is weird. Lady Luna on the one hand was busy writing something on a piece of paper, which was weird since she always strikes me as someone who doesn't know how to use a pen and paper, let alone write in it. She is that self conceited b***h. I had to stop what I was thinking when my brother arrived - _finally!_ - he started the lesson and the rest of the day was spent doing what he has taught them; since I already know most of what my brother was teaching them I just slept the whole afternoon.

I met someone just a while ago, he told me that he is from the east as well; which was weird since I haven't seen his face before and I know most of our tribes mate and I even have some acquaintances from the other tribes because Aniki sometimes bring me for business to other tribes. However, I haven't seen him before, he looked young for a 30 year old man, and his hair is black as well as his eyes. He smiled at me, but I felt a tinge of fear crept up my feet – I have never been afraid of someone before, well except from my father which was a long time ago.

I told Nii-san about him and he said that I should be wary of the man and he forbids me to see, let alone talk to him. I told him I just met the guy and that he is overacting about it. I went to my room after that, I hate fighting with him, he is like a father to me, I look up to him and he makes me feel like I'm wanted. Sighing, I erased the memory of the man and swore that I will have to follow my brother's instruction, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. He is still the man who gave me back the strength to live and I trust him, he might have some reasons to say what he told me to do.

Great! Today is the best - _NOT _- day ever in my nine years and half of living. I may still be a kid, but does he have to say to me like I don't understand him. I did promise that I won't meet with the man again, however it was not my intention to see him at the plaza today; correction, he was the one who saw me first and I only saw him when he was standing right in front of me. He smiled at me and asked me if I can join him for lunch. Since he was new to the DS Kingdom he asked me if I can tour him around as well. I told him that I'm also new, but he insisted as he grabs my hand with firm hold and I couldn't get away even if I wanted to. So, I had to tour the guy in some of the places I have been. It was a rest day so there were no classes and I was free to roam around the Kingdom until sunset. When it was time to go home, he asked me if I know someone by the name of Luna Koizumi. I told him yes I do, since she was one of the students my brother was teaching. He seemed shocked to know that I'm related to the Yukihira Tribe but he recovered quickly and told me to meet him the next rest day and that I should bring Luna along with me since she is friends with him as well. I told him ok because brother will surely scold me if I'm late for supper; he waved as I run back to the castle not even looking back.

After arriving at the castle, I was late for supper but the King did not mind. And when everyone has finished eating and went about their own routine for the night, my brother grab my arm and asked – no demanded – why I was late. He told me that he saw me earlier that day with someone who I shouldn't be with since I promised him that I won't meet with him again. He didn't even listened to my explanation as he started shouting at me at how I'm still young and that I am his responsibility and that I should listen to him because he knows what's best for me. I asked him why he is acting like an overprotective parent when he isn't even my father to begin with. I almost took back my words when I saw the reaction he made, he was shocked but what hurt the most was the words he uttered "I may not be your real father or brother but I care for you more than he ever did; we care for you, Aniki, Tou-san and the rest of the Yukihira tribe care for you Rei. Why can't you understand that? I only ask you one thing, but you cannot seem to follow it. I'm disappointed in you." He turns around and walked away from me. I wanted to tell him that I did not want to meet with the guy, that he was the one who got a hold of my hand and that I was scared of him. I wanted to cry out that I will never meet with him again if that will make him happy. . . but, I never told him anything, I walked the opposite direction and look for a tree or something. I stayed awake until the next day thinking of how sad and disappointed my brother looked.

* * *

I was sleeping at the tree that I climbed the night my brother and I fought, when I felt something cold trickle down my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Kasai grinning down at me with an ice candy on his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him to show my annoyance for the disturbance that he brought. Although being my unofficial best friend here, he's not scared of my glare; he even finds it funny sometimes. "What do you want?" I asked him, but instead of answering my question he gestured the ice candy towards me with a small smile. I took the offered refreshment since it was hot that day. When I was about to put it in my mouth he suddenly uttered, "Sensei is worried about you."

I snorted, _yeah right. He is worried that I might be meeting with that guy again without his approval._ As if reading my mind he added, "He wants to apologize for what he has said to you that night. He was sorry he let his anger get the best of him." When I didn't even look at him he added, "He really is sorry."

"How did you know about what we were fighting about that night?"

"Well he told everyone about it the next day when you didn't arrive for class. Everyone waited, but when the sun was about to set, Shiki said that you might not be coming. Then Sensei just cried in front of us and started saying this is my fault over and over again. Yuka comforted him. When he was calm enough he started the story of how you two argue the night before; and that he is really worried about you but he doesn't know how to apologize."

"He cried? That's a first, he may be clumsy and a bit of an idiot sometimes but he doesn't cry easily. He is the most stubborn person I ever know."

"True and that shows how he really cares about you. What are you going to do now?"

I smirked at him and jump off from the tree. I run towards the castle but he did not follow me, I have a feeling he might already know what I was up to. I stop when I was in front of his room. I can sense that he's inside, probably writing. When I was about to knock on the door I heard someone say my name. I was confused, so instead of knocking I put my ear to the door and eavesdrop on to who was my brother talking to and what could they be talking about?

_Rei is still dangerous Aniki. I cannot trust him…._

I stepped back from the door not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. So Nii-san thinks that I cannot be trusted? That I'm dangerous? What the hell? I don't go around killing people do I? So would he think I'm dangerous? Even after all the training I went through and all of the things that I learned, after all of that they still don't trust me – who am I kidding? The people still looked at me with fear in their eyes. They might think that I will burst and kill them like I did with father. I'm still not trusted and wanted after all. As I run outside, I stumble with Kasai, he looked shocked to see me. "Rei, what happened? Why are you crying?" _crying? Who? Me?_ I didn't notice that tears started falling down my face when I was running down. I wiped it with my hands and did not bother looking back to Kasai as I run faster, farther away from the castle – from them.

* * *

I walked aimlessly in the forest, when I trip over a big root. I didn't bother standing up since I may have sprained my ankle. I don't care, it was not even painful enough to let me forgot about what happened in the castle this morning. It's already evening and I just want to sleep and forget about everything for a while.

I smelled something delicious; it's making my stomach growled in frustrations. I opened my eyes and realization kicked it. Where am I? Why am I sleeping in a soft bed? I remember that I trip over a root last night, I may have fallen asleep, but that does not explain why I'm in this comfy bed with the smell of something delicious being cooked downstairs. I tried to stand up, when my left foot ache – Right! I forgot I sprained my ankle last night. –I mentally slap myself for being careless, now I'm useless and there may be a chance that I'm being held captive here. I tried to crawl out of bed, but before I got the chance to even move from sitting position, the door burst open and in came a man – wait! I think I may have seen him before; he's the same guy that my brother warned me about, the cause of my fight with Nii-san and the reason why I had to hear those cursed words. I looked up to him as he smiled his scary smile and offered me a tray of food.

"Here, I made you breakfast." He handed the tray to me, but when I didn't eat the food he prepared he started explaining how he found me. "I was in the forest last night, gathering some woods for fire, when I saw you lying near a big tree. Your foot was is a weird position so I figured you may sprain it. I carried you back here in my cottage." He looked like he has been living comfortably here, but didn't he say that he was new in this Kingdom? My stomach growled again. Damn it! I don't really want to eat the food that he cooked but my stomach and has clearly a mind of its own so I started digging in the food. I did not notice the small smile crept up in his face when I finished the food.

What was the saying again? The thing about not accepting anything given to you by a prospect enemy should it has poisons or other nasty ingredients? I was careless; I shouldn't have eaten that food no matter how hungry I was. After eating it, I knew that there is something wrong with me; I can't seem to stop eating even after my stomach is full. I looked at the man in front of me and I saw for the first time his real appearance. Shit! Nii-san is right, I shouldn't have associated myself with him, I may never know him personally but he is no stranger. Not really, especially in our tribe. He is Kuonji, the traitor. He sold his soul to the devil when he was just my age; he gained the knowledge of the magic of the wizards, the secrets of the witches and the knowledge of the mages. The only thing left is the powers of the DS. He was banished from our tribe because of his ideals and wrong doings and as he roams around the different lands, we are not to talk or to intervene with whatever he is doing as long as he is not doing it in our land. That's why nii-san cannot do anything about him.

"Are you full?" he asked me with a cold smile. I slowly nodded and stopped eating. I noticed that I was holding my breath for no apparent reason. He told me to relax and my muscles immediately adhere to his command.

"Can you stand?" he asked. I slowly raised my hands to help myself stand from the bed. I put my feet on the floor and little by little used my strength to stand up properly. I can feel the sprain in my left foot hurting; however it didn't hinder me from walking and kneeling in front of him. _What is happening to me?_

"You are under my command now boy. The food that you ate contains a potion that will make you obey everything I told you to. I added a little curse in it as well" he smiled evilly again, when he finished his sentence, "You will forever be compelled to obey me until you die. Now, shall we prepare to take the life of the King?"

I cannot believe what he told me, yet the words that came out of my mouth only made him smile more sinister. "Yes my lord".

* * *

He told me to comeback to the castle with nii-san. I obeyed, because my body won't listen to me anymore. No one has learned about what he did to me, except maybe Kasai. He saw that I was not myself, he tried to ask me but I never talked to him anymore. Even though I cannot control my body, Kuonji cannot control what I'm thinking. But since he put a spell in me that prevented any form of mind reading, no one can hear me even that Yome boy. No one can help me now. I watched helplessly as I ignored all the attempts that Nii-san put to talk to me, or to the efforts made by Kasai to know where I was going after classes and why I never smile or talk to him anymore. I cried inside how Nii-san begged me one morning to talk to him and how I just ignored disregarded his actions by walking pass him as if I didn't saw him. I cursed when I found out that Luna Koizumi was in love with Kuonji and how he is using her as well to put his plans in to action.

After one year, Kuonji was able to enter the castle with the help of Luna. That night, the King died, making Princess Yuka the Queen at the tender age of 13, they had mourn for one month and prepared for the coronation the month after that. Kuonji wanted to unite with her so that he can gain the power that runs through her veins. As the Princess and the only living descendant of Queen Sakura the first DS and the most powerful DS who ever lived, she is bound to have her power, and that was what Kuonji wants. When the DS was in mourning, Kuonji left Luna and I, he went somewhere. He said that he will be back after a month when it is time for the Princess to inherit the Throne.

The days passed and before any one knew it, the mourning was gone and was replaced by the joy of a new era. The DS has never had a Queen so young before. Not since the Queen Sakura herself was alive. Every tribe leaders, Queens and Kings of the different race has come to congratulate the New Queen. There was the Queen of the Witches who was rumored to be related to the Duke. The King of the Wizards with his Heir; Prince Narumi who was believed to be in love with the Queen even when she was still a Princess. The different Chieftains of the eastern Tribes. I saw Aniki as a representative of the Yukihira tribe; maybe father is still recovering from his illness. When the coronation was about to start a dark aura suddenly surrounds the room, it vanishes with out being noticed by a few people, Aniki, Nii-san and that Shiki were the few who noticed it. Then Luna who was sited in the front dais jumps down from her chair and run towards the door to welcome someone cloth is a Chieftain robe, only it was black instead of green, then I noticed that my feet were also walking towards the door. As I got nearer the door, I saw the reaction made by my friend and brothers – utter disbelief with a tinged of hurt. The man who came is non-other than Kuonji, the new Chieftain of the Tribe far up North – the Berserkers.

The coronation went without further interruption. However, I can feel that my brothers and some of them were really not focused on the new Queen since many of them were stealing glances at our directions. I can feel the stare given to me by Aniki behind my back. He is probably silently asking Nii-san why I was sitting with the enemy of our tribe. As the Coronation finished, the Council Chief proclaimed Yuka as the new Queen, she then choose her Knights who will protect her and guide her on ruling the DS Kingdom, it was their traditions that as a new King or Queen is chosen, they will also chose their Knights like their fathers did before them. Each generation of rulers has a new set of knights to represent the current rulers. She stood in the Throne and called her best friends, Shiki became the 1st Knight and Kaoru became the 2nd Knight. Everyone cheered – even Kuonji was clapping.

After the coronation, my hell with Kuonji started. Aniki and Nii-san visited me at his cottage outside the Kingdom. I was honing my powers which my brothers didn't let me use when I was in their side. I sensed them come even before I saw them, my body let them see me kill a wolf with my touch. As I whirled around to face them, I saw that they were angry – especially Aniki, he told me that I cannot use my powers for killing any living creature since that will disrupt my good energy. It will make me addicted and turn my powers into pure dark – it will make me a dark mage. It will consume me and I will be a living corpse who will think of blood and carnage. I don't want to be like that, that was why I wore those limiter charms, however Kuonji ordered me to take them off and he was also the one who told me to use my powers in killing animals. "It's a good training method to control your powers", he had said to me and my body obeyed his every words while I suffered inside and cried for every innocent living soul my body killed.

Aniki walked towards me when he saw that I turned towards them, "Rei, what are you doing here with Kuonji? Father wants to see you. Let's go home." he motioned to grab my hand when it reacted and black smoke comes out from it, preventing Aniki from touching me. I want to scream to my self not to hurt them, but I cannot control my body anymore. "Don't touch me!" _Please Aniki, Nii-san, go back to the castle, he will hurt you. I don't want that to happen. Please…_I watched helplessly as my body stared back at them with that menacing stare, but I can see that they are not afraid of me, they think that I will never hurt them. Aniki stepped closer; my body didn't move and only let him get a hold of my risk. Aniki thought that I'm finally going with them; horror struck me as I felt my hand form the technique that I used with my father all those years ago, Kuonji named it the Mark of Death. At first nothing was happening, but Nii-san saw that I was silently using it to Aniki. He grabs his hands and looked at it closely. Aniki's fingers were slowly turning black, if Nii-san did not took his hands off of me, it would be dead and beyond repair had it stayed a few more minutes. Good thing Nii-san is a nullification mage, he easily took my cursed on Aniki's hands and stared at me with wide eyes. "How could you do this to us Rei? We're your brothers, what is happening to you?"

"You are not my real brothers. I don't have to explain anything to you. Leave me alone or I won't be as lenient to you as before. I can kill you both without even breaking a sweat."_ I can never ask for anything in my life ever since you treated me like a real brother. I will never hurt you two, but I no longer have the control over my body. You cannot trust me again. Please just go, save yourself from me._

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here Rei? Visitors from the Yukihira tribe?" _oh shit! He's here. _I watched as my brothers turned around and face the man I hate the most._  
_

"We did not come for you Kuonji!" Nii-san shouted. "We came for Rei! What have you done to him?"

"My my! Such insolence for a son of the Chieftain of the Yukihira Tribe." He snickered. He motion for me to stand by his side and my body wordlessly followed. "As you can see, Rei has opted to be with me than to go with the lot of you. If you will only make trouble I'd rather that you leave at once before I call the guards. As you know, I'm an honorary council member of the DS Kingdom." he added with a smile. I saw that Aniki was only looking at him with cold eyes, while Nii-san was looking at me. I can tell that he doesn't want to leave me alone. _Nii-san, if only you know, I will rather go with you and Aniki than stay here with this monster. But I can't do anything now. I can't let myself hurt you the two of you, so please just go._

"Rei tell them that you don't want to come with them." ordered Kuonji. He looked at me with his cold stare as I uttered the words that will forever hunt me until I can be free from the curse that is binding me to his orders. "I don't want to go with you Yukihiras. I will stay with my family and that is Kuonji." I coldly stammered. Instinctively my body turned around as a single tear rolled out from my eyes. Kuonji is the only one who saw it and he distracted them as he ushered my brothers outside. _I'm sorry Aniki, Nii-san. I 'm so sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm so sorry._

From then on, my brothers never bothered to visit again. They left me alone with Kuonji as he trained my body to be a killing machine, while Luna and he are looking for the secrets on how to unite with a DS. Because in the history of the Dragon Spirits only a DS can unite with a DS and it was done only once before; when the Queen Sakura was in her deathbed because of sickness, her husband has performed the rites and united with her making her the strongest Queen in the history. It's a good thing that the 1st and 2nd Knight never left her side. I think they might not trust him fully.

When the Queen was 16 years old, the council members has declared that she needs to choose her King. I think it was one of the plans of Kuonji to corner the Queen into letting the council choose for her, and they will surely chose him; since by now he has confounded half of the council members into submission. But, the Queen was already in love when they announced that she should choose her King. She is in love with my Nii-san, and he was very much in love with her as well. I never saw it, but thinking back; when the Queen was still a Princess and everything was still normal, she will always quiet down everyone to listen to his explanation. She was always the first one to answer his questions and when he is late she will ask them to do an advance reading (which no one bothered to listen to, even Kaoru or Kasai). She was always there with his side, maybe they formed a bond when I was with Kuonji and that made me happy, even just a little. In spite of this, the council members refused him to her King, they don't want a simple son of a Tribe leader marries their Queen. But seeing the hurt in her eyes, the 1st Knight pulled some strings and made an arrangement with the council members; that my Nii-san will not live in the castle but just at the outskirts of the Kingdom, he won't marry her but he will be her lover.

After three years since the Queen bonded with my brother, Kasai asked for the hand of the 2nd Knight in marriage which she accepts gladly. They got married and everyone was happy for them. At same time, Kuonji found the way to unite a human and a DS together. He then started the plans on how to capture the Queen, doing everything to tricking her. Three years passed and it did not yield any good results. He cannot do anything since the Queen was always with her Knights especially since she got pregnant with her daughter. The security for the safety of Queen has become top priority, the council has even let my brother stay in the castle for the months that she was carrying the princess. She was born on a fine summer day with the sun shining brightly outside. They named her Mikan, for Nii-san has always liked tangerines like me.

Six moths from the time of the birth of Mikan, the 2nd Knight also gave birth to her son, and they named him Natsume. After the birth of Natsume, Kuonji became reckless and impatience with his actions; making the 1st Knight to be wary of him. He has killed the vice council member and the head of the council member has chosen him to replaced his place. The 1st Knight cannot do anything to oppose the decision since the head of the council member himself choose Kuonji. In addition to that incident, his attention was diverted as the life of the 2nd Knight was placed in danger when it was time for her to give birth to her 2nd child. She has lost so much blood, when she was about to die, something incredible happened; Kasai took her hand and kissed it passionately and murmured an incantation the same incantation that the husband of Queen Sakura uttered when she was at her deathbed. The 2nd Knight lived that day, Kasai on the other hand died. His physical being had died while his spirit united with the spirit of Kaoru inside her body, giving her the power of Fire just like Kasai. She named her Aoi, for she reminds her of Kasai who has dark blue hair like their daughter.

Without wasting a good opportunity where the 1st and 2nd Knights are busy Kuonji, used that time to use his powers to the Head council member to decide that he and the Queen will unite as well. When it was time for them to do the incantations, the 1st and the 2nd Knight walked in the room with my Nii-san and rescued the Queen; they had been investigating and gathering evidences against Kuonji for his pass deeds inside the DS Kingdom. Fight broke out, and I was in the side of Kuonji, Nii-san also joined the fight to save his beloved. I didn't notice but Kuonji has planned for me to fight my brother and I used my power against him.

"Rei, please stop this non-sense. This is not you. Stop following the orders of Kuonji."

"What non-sense are you talking about? The only non-sense here is you saving the Queen." _DON'T HURT HIM! He's our brother, can't you see that he loved us. _"Turn around now, while you still can, because once I used my mark of death you will be dead." _NO! Don't use it against him. Nii-san, save your self from me. Please…_

"Try me. You know full well that you cannot defeat my nullification Rei."

"That was years ago. I've changed now Yukihira. I'm far stronger than I was before."

I watched helplessly as I run towards Nii-san, he evaded my advances and pushed me back. I raised my hands and summoned a ball of energy in my hands then hurl it towards him. While he dodges my attack, he did not notice that I run in the direction where he is going and caught him in a bear hug. His exposed skin immediately turned black _NO! __Stop it!_ My body froze from the order I made and Nii-san used it to get away from me, however my body recovered instantly. I saw many things happened at once. Kuonji ordered me to kill Nii-san, while he was fighting with the 1st Knight. I run towards my stumbling brother, hands raise to deliver the mark of death. My body stops from its tracks when he turned back to me, with a sad smile in his face. "Rei, if you will be the one who will kill me, then I will gladly take it. I know that you don't want to do it though. I just hope that I should have realized it sooner. You're body is not yours to command anymore. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I'm sorry Rei for letting you down."

_No Nii-san, you didn't let me down. What are you doing? Fight him, fight me, and don't just stand there with your eyes closed. Please Nii-san, open your eyes. Defend your self. _My body slowly walked towards him and embrace him with the mark of death emitting from my every pores. _NO! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!_

"NO!"

I turned and saw that Aniki was the one who shouted while the 2nd Knight was able to push my body away from Nii-san. Aniki immediately run towards him. The 2nd Knight created a ball of fire and strikes me with it. I screamed as it hit the left side of my face. The burning sensation was too much, I saw Kuonji run through the window I followed suit seeing that I'm wounded and cannot do anything while my eyes are useless. My body never turned around and I weep inside because I had killed my brother. The first person to show me he loves me no matter what I had done in the past. The only one who was able to recognize that I'm not myself. My most treasured person.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is your fault! I shouldn't have used you! Everything is your fault!"

It was a few weeks after the failure of the plan that would have made Kuonji the most powerful person in the whole planet had it not because of the 1st and 2nd Knights interventions with the Yukihira tribe. He blamed Rei for the disaster that had happened and resorted to hitting him every once in a while when his temper is rising. Rei on the other hand never fight back to him, he only accepts every blow given to him.

"It would have been better if I chose the son of the Duke than you! You useless trash! I should kill you now!" he grabs the neck of Rei and raised him using his tight grip on him.

"N..o..no…I…I will….ki…kill….them..for…you…"

"And how do you plan do to that?"

"Wa...r….war…"

"War? Not a bad idea. Maybe there is still something redeemable in you. Prove to me that my decision in choosing you is not wrong. Kill them all. Leave the Queen and her daughter to me. Choose what ever reasons you need to do. Start off with the 1st and the 2nd Knights." He released his hold on his throat and sat on his chair to develop strategies to use on the war. Not long after that they declared war with the DS and the allied tribe. During the years that he was staying in the DS to look for the secrets of the DS, he was also secretly gathering some force. They form the tribe that he created, the Berserkers which were mostly vagabonds, thieves, murderers, the worst kinds of people from the other tribes in the east (you get the idea). They secretly build a castle in the wasteland of the North. They can breathe the air using the spell cast upon them by Kuonji himself, which he taught to Rei when they visited one day all those years ago.

War broke and you all know what happened next. Rei took the name Persona. He became the 2nd in command. Luna was left in the DS Kingdom to be used in a latter plan set by Kuonji. They drove the DS into being endangered and nearing extinction. Making Queen Yuka to take it upon herself taking Kuonji down personally. They disappeared while Persona hunts down the remaining childrens of the DS. He is following the orders of Kuonji to the very last words. To kill them all. Using every means to prove to his MIA lord that he was not wrong into choosing him.

* * *

Ela's Note:

Hi minna. Sorry for the late update. I was having a hard time writing this one since I was real busy with work. I won't probably update soon as well since we are preparing for an upcoming recruitment. The month of April will be really hectic for me. So I hope you understand. Since no one listened to me when I practically beg for an update last time except maybe to MagicRose37 which I accidentally reported, no one will probably comment now. Sigh….I don't care anymore, I just want to write a good story. If you feel like making a comment just do so. If not. So what?!

Till next time.

Ela


End file.
